bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quinn Pierce
Quinn Pierce is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Quinn mostly flew under the radar, but not intentionally. She is naturally shy, so she was too afraid to talk to everyone very much. Eventually, though, Earl reached out to her and aligned with her, even inviting her into his alliance with Kyle, Nick, and Tanner. She voted in the majority and with her new alliance against Francesca. Week 2: Two of Quinn's allies - Earl and Nick - ended up on the block as pawns. Kyle and Tanner complained about the situation, and mentioned wanting to target Lily later on. Quinn, feeling that her friendship with Earl and Nick needed to break off from Kyle and Tanner eventually, let Lily know that certain unnamed houseguests were targeting her. Because of this, Lily made a deal with her, Earl, and Nick. Quinn won the Power of Veto and used it to save Earl from the block, allowing Lily to backdoor Simon. Quinn, not wanting to vote off her ally, Nick, voted with the rest of the House against Simon. Week 3: Tanner, who Quinn still saw as an ally, won HOH. She was in on the plan to blindside James, and acted like Anna was the target along with the rest of the alliance. She followed though with the plan to vote James out by not using the Power of Veto after she won it for the second time in a row. However, she was very annoyed with how pushy Kyle and Tanner were in getting her to follow that plan. She later voted in the majority to blindside James. Week 4: Jennifer won HOH. However, she sided with Quinn's now-crumbling alliance by nominating Alex and Lily, the showmance, for eviction. Because of her deal with Lily, Quinn and her allies successfully convinced Isabella to use the POV to save Lily. Later, Quinn voted in the majority to evict Alex from the House. Week 5: Earl, Quinn's closest friend in the game, won HOH, practically guaranteeing her safety for the week. She and Nick were both on board with Earl's plan to backdoor Tanner. This plan was foiled when Kyle, Tanner's closest friend, won the POV and decided to not use it on Isabella or Lily. However, Isabella used her Secret POV, which gave Earl the opportunity to throw Tanner on the block. Quinn then voted to evict Tanner, forcing a 4-4 tie; Earl broke the tie to send Tanner home. Immediately afterwards, Lily won HOH and nominated Anna and Kyle, with Kyle as her target. However, Quinn flipped her vote when Anna made an aggressive speech against her and her allies, voting in the majority to evict Anna. Week 6: Quinn won her first HOH of the season, and asked Earl and Nick for advice on who to target. Earl wanted to target Isabella, while Nick wanted to split up Brett and Jennifer. Quinn sided with Earl, nominating Corinne as a pawn and Isabella as her target. The nominations were not changed by Brett, the POV winner, and Isabella was subsequently evicted in a 5-1 vote. Week 7: Quinn was in danger this week, as her alliance lost power for the first time in a few weeks. Luckily, her bond with Jennifer, as well as the opposing alliance's insistence that Earl goes, kept her off the block. She was picked to play in the Veto competition, but was unable to win and take one of her allies off the block. At the eviction, she sided with Earl, her closest ally in the game since the beginning; however, she voted in the minority and Earl was evicted. Week 8: The week started off well for Quinn when her best friend (after Earl was evicted) Nick won HOH; the two collaborated to get revenge on Jennifer and her allies for getting rid of Earl. The plan was ultimately successful, as Quinn won the POV and decided against using it, keeping Jennifer on the block alongside her ally Brett. Brett spread a lie that Jennifer talked smack about Quinn; however, both Quinn and Nick believed the lie, which fueled their desire to get her out even more. Quinn voted in the majority to evict Jennifer and was pleased to see her go. However, Kyle won the Double Eviction HOH and quickly nominated Quinn (for the first time the entire game) as the target alongside Lily. When Kyle also won the POV, the nominations were not changed. Ultimately, Nick failed to convince Corinne to flip the vote, and Quinn left the House in a 2-1 vote. Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Player History - Big Brother 7 (MATT DB) Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants